IOU
by Azalyn Shihiro
Summary: Un viejo café sin conexión a Internet y un poco detenido en el tiempo recuerda sus mejores años de gloria, en el una joven estudiante y aspirante a novelista escribe su propia historia de amor... Una historia de una de las parejas mas lindas de este anime y de quienes podemos rescatar que quizás siempre pueden haber una nueva oportunidad.


_Los personajes le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi y nos iluminan con su amor desde el mundo de los difuntos del anime_

* * *

 _ **I.O.U**_

Se encontraba en el viejo café de siempre en la última mesa, la más oculta de todas, absorta en su computadora escribiendo, con la inspiración de su música, no muchos asistían a ese decadente edificio sin conexión a internet y su antigua decoración recordaba sus años de gloria, lo que hacía que fuese el refugio perfecto para la solitaria chica. La campanilla de la puerta sonó, Ponzu estaba sentada en dirección a la puerta para poder ver a quienes entraban, le gustaba poder saludar con la mano a sus compañeros de rutina, pero para su sorpresa no fue la persona que esperaba, era un chico de cabello castaño bastante desalineado, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el muchacho, lucia como esa clase de gente que son algo así como hippies actuales.

\- no tiene la más remota idea de donde está metido – decía tecleando concentrada

\- no…. Tienes razón no tengo idea de donde estoy – decía el chico en frente de ella

Ponzu dio un salto al percatarse que la había escuchado, sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a entibiarse y de seguro comenzaban a colocarse rojas de la vergüenza que le causaba la incómoda situación. Tomo su computadora y la guardo en su bolso antes de salir casi corriendo del lugar, ante la mirada de los presentes.

El chico quedo extrañado por la reacción de la joven que se encontraba en la mesa, creía que tenía las agallas para poder decirle las cosas frente a frente, pero huyo como una niña asustada, a pesar de eso le pareció hermosa aunque se escondía oscuridad de ese rincón y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que sentía algo extraño, sentía que necesitaba volver a verle.

Al día siguiente y como todos los días a la misma hora se sentó en su viejo y desgastado asiento con su clásico mocaccino, que la acompañaba desde hacía casi un año y como siempre entraban las mismas personas que completaban ese cuadro especial, entre ellas había una pareja de ancianos en su hermosa rutina de un paseo por el parque y luego tomar el té juntos en el mismo lugar en que se conocieron hacía ya cuarenta años, o al menos eso le contaron tiempo atrás, Ponzu siempre los observaba con nostalgia, el amor no era un tema fácil para ella había tenido una relación de dos años con un compañero de la escuela pero al entrar en la universidad todo cambio, ella se interesó en la literatura mientras que el tenia asuntos más importantes que pasar sus tardes viendo películas con la chica y un día simplemente todo termino, fue el día que encontró este pequeño refugio en el que podía descansar su adolorido corazón y dejar que su imaginación se apoderara de su cuerpo. A pesar de su decepción no dejaba de creer en el amor y ver a esa hermosa pareja le hacía mantener la esperanza que algún día llegaría su príncipe azul. Volvía a su proyecto con su música romántica que inspiraba su primera novela.

Como el día anterior y después del retiro de la pareja que se despedía cordialmente de la chica, quedo sola nuevamente, Leorio no tardaría en llegar y hablar con Machi sobre qué tan aburrido era su día o quizás Kururo contaría que logro conquistar una nueva chica la tercera esa semana, mientras la historia avanzaba lento con cada frase que escribía borraba dos líneas, si seguía así se titularía de maestra de primaria cuatro veces antes de completar la mitad de esa historia, entre tecleo y sorbos de su suave café se le pasaba el tiempo.

La campanilla volvió a sonar al abrirse la puerta esta vez Ponzu no alzo la mirada por fin le había llegado la inspiración que hacia horas la había abandonado, su café se había acabado, junto a sus pertenecías tenía la taza vacía y su teléfono con la batería a punto de acabarse pero ella tecleaba con emoción todo estaba saliendo perfecto solo esperaba que fuese de su agrado, Pokkle se acercó cautelosamente una vez más, esta vez traía consigo una ofrenda de paz, un par de cafés de los favoritos de la chica previa consulta a Machi, el joven se sentó frente a ella y le contemplo como ella escribía concentrada, esperando a que alzara la vista en algún momento para poder ver con mayor claridad sus ojos. Ese momento llego alrededor de una hora después y al parecer realmente estaba asombrada de verle

\- ¿Cuánto llevas sentado en frente? – preguntaba extrañada

\- lo suficiente para que estos cafés se enfriaran – decía con una sonrisa

\- ¿si?... no te note – decía mientras su teléfono le informaba que se apagaría en cualquier momento

\- problemas con la batería…. Esos son los problemas modernos, ocupamos nuestros móviles para todo – decía hurgando en un desgastado bolso – sabía que estaba aquí decía conectando un cable al teléfono de la chica el cual dio el aviso de carga – si… todo solucionado

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntaba con el ceño fruncido

\- cargando tu móvil…. Esto es un cargador portátil son muy útiles, este es de recarga solar

\- uhm…. Creo que debo irme – decía guardando su computadora y desconectando el teléfono

\- espera…. – decía tomando su suave mano – al menos tomate un café conmigo mientras carga lo suficiente para que no lo pierdas en el camino, además te he esperado una hora

\- yo no pedí que lo hicieras

\- eso lo sé, pero veras te vi tan sola que quise acompañarte, además deseo que me digas donde estoy – decía con una sonrisa

\- bien pero solo lo que dura un café – decía con resignación

\- que bien mi nombre es Pokkle Tenjin y tengo veinticinco años – decía dando su mano a la chica

\- un gusto Ponzu Lambut – decía estrechando su mano

De esa forma comenzaron una conversación que se mantuvo por dos horas que para ellos parecían un par de segundos nada más, Pokkle era un joven documentalista de la vida salvaje que viajaba por el mundo constantemente filmando y fotografiando la naturaleza, que acababa de llegar a New York, además le contaba a la chica que no sabía que lo había impulsado entrar en ese viejo café con aires deprimentes

\- no es deprímete – le decía la chica – tiene hermosas historias si sabe escuchar

\- estoy dispuesto a escuchar una de ellas – decía con interés

\- quizás en otra ocasión - decía Ponzu mirando su reloj

Al momento de retirarse del local ambos salieron juntos y se quedaron unos momentos parados frente al escaparate en silencio solo mirándose el uno al otro

\- ¿te veré mañana? – preguntaba Pokkle

\- quizás…. si llegas a las cinco de la tarde te prometo que te contare una bella historia de amor de este café – decía Ponzu

\- aquí estaré – decía besando su mano y marchándose

Ponzu se quedó unos minutos pensando en ese mágico momento que acababa de pasar antes de emprender su rumbo en sentido contrario. Una vez en casa saco su computadora para revisar lo escrito cuando se percató que su teléfono aún estaba conectado al cargador del chico, sin percatarse una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, hacía mucho que un gesto tan simple le causara esa reacción, prendió su computadora para poder trabajar y quitarse a ese chico de su mente, después de todo la inspiración llego como arte de magia.

Pokkle se encontraba recostado en su habitación de hotel mientras recordaba el momento en que la vio en el café nuevamente, sus manos temblaban, y sonreía no comprendía cual fue la motivación para acercarse y hablarle, en sus viajes había conocido mujeres hermosas pero ninguna de ellas le daba esa sensación de estar en paz como lo había hecho esta chica en un par de horas, sus ojo se serraron por el cansancio y se durmió pensando

 _Mañana a las cinco de la tarde en el mismo café, es una cita_

Pokkle llego quince minutos antes de las cinco de la tarde, entro en el café y la vio sentada en el mismo lugar concentrada en su computadora, escribiendo lo que el aun no sabía que era, se acercó con una delicada flor color blanca y la coloco junto a la computadora llamando la atención de Ponzu quien al alzar la vista le sonrió con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

\- creo que llegue tarde – decía Pokkle

\- no aún no han llegado decía – acomodando la computadora hacia la ventana para darle un espacio a su acompañante

La pareja de ancianos no le fallo a Ponzu puntualmente a las cinco diez llegaron al café, Pokkle noto una pequeña sonrisa cargada de ternura y emoción en la chica al mirar a la pareja. Al cabo de unos minutos Ponzu rompe el silencio entre ellos

\- les ves…. Vienen a este café cada día desde hace más de treinta años, desde que comenzaron a escribir su historia juntos – decía Ponzu

\- ya veo entonces quieres decir que este lugar tiene una atmosfera mágica – decía Pokkle mirando a la pareja que se trataba con tanto amor

\- no lo creo… lo sé, desde que entre aquí la primera vez jamás me fui, algo me retiene y es la atmosfera romántica que te da un lugar como este, sabes sin tanta gente a tu alrededor… si tienes suerte podrás conocer al amor de tu vida – decía dulcemente Ponzu

\- entiendo, ¿entonces tu buscas a tu eterno enamorado? – preguntaba el chico apoyando su cara en una de sus manos, mientras observaba a los ancianos

\- no…. Solo busco la inspiración para poder terminar mi novela

\- ¿eres escritora? – preguntaba volteando a mirarle

\- no aun no, soy estudiante, algún día seré maestra de primaria – decía sonriente

\- ¿Cuál es tu edad? – preguntaba Pokkle intrigado

\- veintitrés y estoy en mi último año – decía sin dejar de mirar a la pareja

\- que bien – decía

En ese instante los interrumpió Machi para tomar su orden

\- yo lo de siempre por favor – decía Ponzu amablemente – Machi querida

\- a mí me da un expreso doble – decía Pokkle – ha y dos trozos de pastel de chocolate

\- bien – decía la mujer

\- supongo que te gusta el pastel de chocolate, porque es mi favorito – decía el

\- no es por alabar este triste lugar como los demás lo nombrarían pero aquí hacen los mejores pasteles de la ciudad

\- entonces estoy en el lugar y la compañía correcta para poder comer un trozo de pastel

La camarera les trajo sus órdenes Pokkle coloco una cara de felicidad al ver el pastel y lo comió como un niño haciendo reír a Ponzu, la pareja de ancianos se había retirado pero no sin antes despedirse a lo lejos de la chica, Leorio quien puntualmente llegaba a las seis treinta está en su lugar en el mesón, en cuanto a Ponzu se encontraba en su mesa pero esta vez su compañía no era su fría computadora sino un chico que la hacía reír constantemente con sus imitaciones de morsas y de cuanto animal se le ocurría.

La noche caía en la ciudad y como los primeros días de otoño eran algo impredecibles sorprendió a la chica algo ligera de ropa al salir de la cafetería, Pokkle le dio su chaqueta y le pidió un taxi para que pudiera llegar sana y salva a su casa, Ponzu antes de retirarse intento devolver su cargador a lo que Pokkle negó con la cabeza diciendo que era un regalo, Ponzu volvió a sonrojarse realmente ese chico le hacía tener buenos momentos. En casa coloco la chaqueta en una delas sillas y se dispuso a ir a la cama.

Con la inspiración de Pokkle avanzaba rápidamente en su historia y pronto estaría terminada, las reuniones en la cafetería se hicieron rutina de la misma y sin darse cuenta ella también escribía su capítulo en ese edificio, ella también aportaba con su propia historia, pero temía quererle más de la cuenta, después de todo él tenía un tiempo límite y se marcharía, además ella no estaba dispuesta a que le rompieran su corazón nuevamente.

Pokkle por su parte sentía que esa chica sacaba lo mejor de él, a su lado no temía hacer el ridículo con tal de obtener algunas risas de su parte además de poder ver esos bellos ojos azules que tanto le cautivaban. Un día nerviosamente se decidió a invitarle a salir, Ponzu acepto de inmediato a pesar de ser un hombre de mediados de los veinte y recorrer el mundo desde los dieciocho años se comportó como un niño a su lado,

\- vamos a ver una película, te prometo que no te defraudare

\- ¿qué clase de película será? – preguntaba sonriente

\- es una sorpresa – respondía el

Fueron a ver una película animada, con la cual reían mucho, Pokkle como un niño peleaba por las palomitas y le bebía la gaseosa a Ponzu quien se quejaba y regañaba aunque él le respondía que había pagado por todo y se lo comería, al salir del cine pasaron por una dulcería en la que compraron chocolates de todo tipo

\- Ponzu prueba estos están deliciosos

\- Pokkle las muestras son una por persona no todas las que puedas comer – decía riendo

Salieron de la dulcería y caminaron por las calles riendo y jugando como niños para terminar en un parque cercano, Pokkle corrió a la resbaladilla y subió por su escalera hasta llegar arriba

\- hey Ponzu mira – decía lanzándose por ella

\- jajaja, baja no eres un niño – decía

\- no ven sube conmigo – decía tomando de su mano

\- muy bien – decía subiendo por la resbaladilla

En los columpios Pokkle le daba impulso a Ponzu para llegar lo más alto que pudiera

\- ¿hasta dónde quieres llegar? – preguntaba el chico

\- puede ser hasta las estrellas – decía ella

\- entonces será hasta las estrellas – decía dándole un impulso más fuerte

\- Pokkle ya me quiero bajar estoy mareada – decía con los ojos apretados

\- bien te detendré – decía tomando las cadenas del columpio

Ponzu abraza fuertemente a Pokkle para no perder el equilibrio, sentía que todo le daba vueltas además que su compañero no paraba de reír, al atardecer estaban recostados en el césped comiendo sus golosinas y riendo como unos niños, a ambos sus corazones les latían a mil cuando una pequeña abeja se acercó a una flor que se encontraba junto a Ponzu captando la atención de la chica que no podía dejar de contemplarla

\- imaginar que la vida puede depender ese pequeño insecto – decía ella

\- si…. Sabes es increíblemente hermoso el mundo allá fuera… - decía nerviosamente – me encantaría que pudieras verlo

\- si… quizás algún día, ahora deseo terminar mi carrera y mi novela

\- a propósito, ¿cómo va eso? – preguntaba interesado

\- va bien la terminare pronto – decía viendo alejarse a la abeja

\- me encantaría tener el honor de leerla…. Antes de ser publicada – decía con nostalgia

\- ¿te iras pronto? – preguntaba sentándose con sus rodillas recogidas

\- en un par de semanas – decía el

\- ya veo… quizás tengas suerte de ser el primero en tenerla – decía mirando al horizonte reteniendo las lagrimas

\- ¿si?... veras he pasado dos meses aquí, ya es hora de volver a mi rutina – decía sentándose

\- es curioso, estas fueron tus vacaciones – decía sin voltear

\- Ponzu aún me quedan tres semanas y me gustaría pasar el mayor tiempo posible a tu lado si me lo permites

\- Claro pero también debo terminar mi novela – decía volteando al fin

\- entonces, me permitirías pasar todo tu tiempo libre junto – decía acariciando su mejilla

\- así será – decía tomando su mano

Luego de eso ambos se levantaron y emprendieron su rumbo a la rutina, el tiempo comenzaba su marcha atrás y Ponzu se puso una fecha límite para terminar su novela, no sería sencillo porque tampoco quería descuidar los pequeños momentos que pasaba junto a Pokkle, después de todo el saldría de su vida en unas cuantas semanas.

Cuando por fin coloco la palabra que cerraría ese pequeño ciclo que había empezado hacia casi un año lo contemplo con sumo cuidado, hizo una larga pausa en silencio antes de hace una copia, para ese alguien especial que en un par de meses la hizo sentir que pertenecía a algo mágico algo único que solo ellos dos podían entender.

Se reunieron en el mismo café en que se conocieron pero esta vez para darse el último adiós pidieron los mismos cafés de siempre, el pastel de chocolate, vieron llegar a la pareja de ancianos con detención, sin que ninguno pudiera decir una palabra no querían arruinar esa magia que estaban crean aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir las palabras finales. Les dio las diez de la noche sabían que no podían seguir postergando ese inevitable momento y fue Ponzu quien con un nudo en su garganta dio el primer paso

\- te… termine mi novela – decía mientras contenía las lagrimas

\- que bien, espero que sea un éxito…. Te prometo comprarla a penas la vea publicada

\- no es necesario… te hice una copia para que no tengas que esperar por algo que quizás nunca ocurra, aún no tiene título – decía mientras las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos sin que pudiera contenerlas, entregándole la carpeta

\- gracias Ponzu – decía quitándose un collar – esto me lo dio un jefe en una aldea en áfrica, había pertenecido a su padre y ahora te pertenece a ti, es un amuleto para encontrar la felicidad o algo así – decía suavemente mientras lo colocaba al rededor del cuello de Ponzu

\- entonces este es el adiós – decía ella abrazándole con fuerza

\- si… eso creo – decía correspondiendo el abrazo

Aunque ese momento duro unos segundos para ellos fueron como horas, se miraron por unos instantes antes de darse un cálido y tierno beso, el único beso que se dieron en todo ese tiempo, no podía haber un mejor final para esa breve historia.

* * *

 _ **Un año después….**_

Pokkle caminaba por una de las calles de Londres cuando se detiene frente al escaparate de una librería y no puede evitar sonreír con nostalgia al ver el nombre del autor del titulo destacado por la tienda _**"I.O.U"**_ , un impulso lo lleva dentro, quizás era la curiosidad de saber si realmente era su libro, al abrir la primera página sus ojos se inundaron y su mente rememoro aquellos buenos momentos juntos en la cafetería, en las caminatas por las calles al atardecer, la tarde en el parque y lo más importante aquel momento especial en que le dio el primer y único beso

" _Va dedicado a un gran hombre que sin su infinita inspiración jamás podría haber terminado este libro….Te estaré eternamente agradecida y te deseo la mejor de las suertes donde quiera que estés…"_

 _**Pokkle Tenjin**_

Cerro el libro cuidadosamente y lo guardo con mucho cariño quizás algún día podría conseguir que se lo firmara.

La vieja cafetería de siempre, esa que no tenía conexión a Internet, la que tenía los tapices de sus asientos desgastados, en la que están las mismas personas de siempre, el ejecutivo de la mesa seis hablando de sus conquistas semanales, el hombre que se sienta en el mesón que se queja de su trabajo, la pareja de ancianos enamorados de la cinco y por supuesto en la mesa más apartada frente a la puerta se encuentra…. _**la escritora**_

* * *

bueno como ya he comentado esta es una de mis parejas favoritas del anime independiente del trágico destino que encontraron, mil veces me quedo con aquellos instantes que nos regalaron


End file.
